Data and Magic
by GenesisBlaze
Summary: Sora,Riku,and Kairi has been sent to defend four extraordinary worlds, and sora got the most hardest one but Master Yen Sid has given Sora a journal that contains not only letters but data as well,join Sora and Data riku find the keyhole before the heartless finds it. (After Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance X after Edolas Arc)


**The world in between**

The realm of light and the realm of darkness are the realm's that is so different from one another, yet one world stood between these two realm's borders, And it's known as the Mysterious Tower which is owned by none other than Yen Sid, and today he had gathered the famous keyblade weilders for his new quest for them, all of the keyblade weilder's have already arrived, exept for a certain spiky haired boy.

"I hope i can make it in time for Master's announcement, I don't wanna be the last one too know!" The boy said then his face turned to a more worried one. "What could Master Yen Sid wanted to tell us" Said the boy as he continoued to run up the stairs.

Meanwhile inside Master Yen Sid's study four people stood,one is a boy with short silver hair and a girl with dark red hair.

"What do you think Master Yen Sid wanted to tell us Kairi" asked the boy with silver hair.

"I don't know Riku ... Maybe Mickey know's something about it" said the girl known as Kairi as she looked at the two people in front of her.  
>One was Yen Sid and the other was Mickey who was both talking to someone they didn't know in Yen Sid's Crystal ball.<p>

"Kairi, you know eaves dropping is not the solution to you're question, RIGHT?" asked riku with a bit of scaryness in his voice.

"Ye..yeah right, sorry" said kairi as she quickly looked at a different direction, completely avoiding eye contact with the silver haired keyblade weilder.

Riku shook his head, and he began to think of someone who was supposed to be there. "Man where is that guy?I know i sent him the message two days ago" muttered riku as he put a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Riku is something wrong?" asked kairi who has a worried expression on her face since the silver haired grew silent for a second

"Nothing just thinking where sora might be at this moment" stated the silver haired boy as a smile appeared in his face seeing that she is concerned about him also.

"Now that you mentioned, it where could he possibly be..Hmm..." Kairi said as she was thinking were could the spiky haired keyblade weilder be, until...

"..HEY GUYS!" someone instantly shouts behind causing them to almost feel about parting from your soul.

"GAAAHA!" said the both of them as they jumped away from the source of the shout, only to realize that it was Sora behind them.

"That's the reaction i wanted to see!" Sora said as a huge smile appeared on his face, Sora manage to sneek behind them without one of them noticing that he has arrived.

"Sora don't do that again,You scared the hell out of me!" Riku said while recovering from the near heart attack he just experienced, Although Kairi didn't take it a bit too well.

"Sora your dead when i get my hands on you!" kairi said feeling her face heating up while grabbing the nearest book and attemted to hit sora with it, Kairi chased Sora around the room while yelling random things at Sora.

This caught the attention of Yen Sid and Mickey,seeing that everyone is there, they bid their farewell to the person they were talking to inside the crystal ball, and put their attention to the joyfull teenagers before them.

"Glad to see you to kairi, I see you haven't change alot" Sora said still smiling to see one of his best friend's okay while avoiding kairi's book smash.

Riku smiled seeing Sora has not changed one bit after he left to train by himself, and he could see that he is much powerful than before.

"Eheem..." Master Yen Sid said causing everyone to stop what they where doing and realized that the old keyblade master were watching them the whole time.

"Master Yen Sid, sorry for-" Sora said while scratching the back of his head but Yen Sid spoked before Sora can finish his sentence.

"I understand that you have not seen your friends for quite some time now so no need for apologies Sora" Master Yen Sid said causing them all to calm down. Sora took his chance on asking why their master has called for them.

"Hehehe...by the way, Master what is the reason that you called all of us today?" Sora asked curiously and the Yen Sid looked at him knowing that his student wants an answer, so he explained his reason for them.

"An old friend of Mickey and mine just called for our assistance, his world was being invaded by the heartless, and that world is not just the one being attacked" Yen Sid as Mickey joined the conversation.

"Due to the recent attacks of the heartless, we have decided to send Keyblade Weilders to different worlds, Unfortunetly four of this worlds was not like the other worlds you three have visited" Yen Sid said while actioning Mickey to show them the crystal ball.

"What could be the difference of these four world's" Kairi thought while trying to guess what kind of worlds could be so different from each other.

"We are going to send each one of you, to this kinds of worlds" Mickey said as he showed them the crystal ball with the world in it, the world consist of a huge kingdom and other small town's, Compare to the other worlds this world has the possibility that the keyhole will be much harder to find

"Wow that world sure is huge" riku said putting up a thoughtful expression on how to defend such a huge world.

"yeah,don't get me wrong but i think one keyblade weilder is not enough to search and defend a world this huge at the same time" Kairi said

"Yes,but due to the increased size of this worlds,the world's inhabitants knows very well on how to defend themselves,besides i trust in every single one of you that you can do this job" Yen Sid said full of trust in his voice and this brought a smile to their faces knowing that their master trusted their skills.

"We will assign one world for the each of you,Lea already got one,so three worlds for the three of you,and Master Yen Sid and I have nominated the person to defend this world" Mickey said the trio looked at each other to whom this mission will be given, silence filled the room for a good 30 seconds, until mickey spoke.

"And we nominate Sora for the job" Mickey said while earning a shocked expression from Sora who thought someone-else would be doing the job.

"What!" Sora said while his mouth is hanging open, Mickey thought that Sora can get along much easier to people than Riku and Kairi, and not to mention its a big world, and not all worlds were gladly accepting other people from other worlds with giant keys, so the two of them decided that Sora can do the job.

"I think Sora really fit's the job since his more experienced in visiting worlds" Kairi said agreeing at Mickey's wise decision while nodding her head.

"Yeah, she's right Sora, and don't forget that your not the only one whose going on a big mission, all of us needs to be prepaired for anything" Riku said with a serious expression while crossing his arms across his chest.

"And don't worry i'm sure you will meet a lot of interesting people while your there, right Sora?" Mickey added while putting the crystal ball down at the table.

"Ok guys.I'll do it" Sora said smiling happily to everyone while.

"Ohh...I almost forgot about this" Mickey said while showing them a journal clearly identical to Jimminy's journal's excpet it is large now unlike the other book's which is small.

"What's with the journal Mickey,Sora can't right on those,You know how lazy this guy can be right?" Riku said in a matter -in -fact tone Sora glared at Riku who smiled in return,Kairi giggled at her friends behavior.

"Well you won't need to write in it i'm sure,Because it already has someone in it to right for ya" Mickey said ignoring all the confused looks that the keyblade trio giving to him,Yen Sid noticed this and cames up with an explanation.

"That journal is not just a bunch of paper's everyone it's imbued with magic that allows the owner to store the object's called 'DATA' and stores them as memories inside the journal" Yen Sid said gaining nod's of approval from the trio.

"So basically, the book is magical, right?" Kairi said tilting her head while looking at the book with curiosity in her eye's.

"Yes" Yen Sid said while his eyes were closed.

"And that mean's it can store more information than a regular journal? Riku said and Mickey looked and smiled at him then he resume on tinkering the cover of the journal.

"Well i'm sure you don't have to worry about space, as a matter of fact i think a whole world can fit in it" Mickey said while handing the journal to Sora who gladly accepts it, and everyones jaw dropped at what he just said, a whole world, maybe some information, but storing something even huge was something beyond believable.

"Mickey are you sure about that, don't you think your exagerating a little bit" Riku said still couldn't believe about what he has heard.

"Alright, if you want to know the truth so badly, Sora press the crown logo and see what happens" Mickey said and Sora did what he is told and pressed the crown logo, And suddenly a portal of light appeared before Sora, and when the light faded there stood a boy about eleven to twelve year's old, he is wearing the organization cloak, everyone gasped in shock as they remembered of what that cloak brought to them, suddenly a series of codes appeared around the person's head and the codes started to encircle the boy's head while causing a flash of light, and everyone gasped as the person's head was replaced with Riku's head everyone fell silent, until the boy broked the silence by simply saying.

"Good afternoon everyone" said the boy calmly as he raised his right hand keyblade trio, Only one word came out of them not to mention Riku who was still staring wide eyed at the person before him.

"RIKU!" Sora and Kairi yelled at the same time while Mickey laughed at his friends outburst and Yen Sid only closed his eyes.

"Everyone allow me to introduce data Riku, he will be acompanying Sora to his next mission" Yen Sid said opening his eyes while explaining to everyone, silence filled the room until Riku spoke.

"Wait then if your Data then why are you here don't you only exist inside the virtual world?" Riku said curiosly asking about why does a Data from a journal materialize from thin air.

"Actually, if it weren't for Master Yen Sid and Merlin's magic i wouldn't materialize in front of you" Data Riku explained while crossing his arm's, Sora and Kairi tried their best to hold in their laughter, seeing that Data Riku posseses every expression that their original riku own's.

"Oh..So that would explain why you have a familiar aura" Kairi said realizing on why does the boy has a similar aura from Master Yen Sid and Merlin.

"Awesome! now i have a travel buddy, now i can't see any reason to back away from this mission" Sora blurted out causing everyone to laugh and data Riku to smile.

"Now everyone let us not get carried away from our current situation, Sora will be going with data riku, riku and kairi you could pick your world now" Yen Sid said and the two other keyblade weilders decided to pick the world they will go,and mickey explained the world's they choose for some reason data riku was also listening to Mickey's explanation, which makes mickey sometimes pointed the details at the wrong riku which is amusing due to Mickey wronging himself

"What could be the other functions of this journal?" Sora muttered, unfortunetly Yen Sid heard him.

"Be careful around that journal sora, the last thing you want to do is to give this journal in the wrong hands" warned Yen Sid

"Don't worry Master Yen Sid i won't lose it" Sora said smiling happily at the old keyblade wielder.

"I almost forgot, i have already transferred all the contents of your first and second journey inside that journal, and i have added some information about the world you are about to visit, in case you want to review the world before going inside it" Yen Sid said, Sora nodded in understanding.

"How can i make data riku come back inside the journal" Sora asked while mentioning data riku who is now talking to Mickey about the world's.

"You can press the crown logo again, although he can reappear or disappear whenever he likes" Yen Sid explained while the other teens where preparing to leave.

"Alright, Sora you and i will find the keyhole and seal it, no more, no less, that world is to big, and we cannot afford to lose precious time for your "laziness" as everyone describes it" data riku said as he turned into a sphere made of light and entered the journal.

"You know Sora, he is kind of rude towards everyone" Kairi said while crossing her arms while packing her stuff inside her travelling bag that she brought with her.

"That's riku for you kairi, and i wouldn't be suprised about his attitude, because everytime at destiny islands he always acts so arrogant" Sora said

"You know i can hear you, right?" Riku said, earning a giggle from kairi and a smile from sora, oh how he loved this guys.

After two hour's of packing they were all set except for sora who is already used of not bringing anything only his clothes, after everyone say's thier goodbyes, they all went into different dircetions, Sora set his gummiship into the course and follow the coordinates that Yen Sid gave him, Sora now sat looking at the stars outside the gummiship, thinking what kind of adventure this world will offer him.

"You know being away from your friends doesnt mean a bad thing" Data riku suddenly appeared beside him and this shocked the keyblade wielder.

"You know you have to stop doing that, you are going to give someone a heart attack!" Sora said while Data riku apologize

"Sorry for scaring you, but i see that you are disturbed for some reason" Riku said with concern

"No, it's nothing i am just thinking of what kind of adventure we are about to face" Sora said while pushing some buttons on the gummi ship driver panel.

"Well you cannot always expect something to come out of a bottle, you need to do something first, right sora?" Riku said

"You know i alwayshate it when you are right" sora said as he plastered a smile on his face

"I always hate it when you are wrong" Data Riku said also smiling while at the same time vanishing into a sphere of light.

"Later Riku" Sora said to data riku before completely vanishing into a sphere, sora knew that everything starts from small beginnings and right now his adventure to this unknown world has began.

"Fiore..here i come!" Sora said while speeding up the gummiship at the same time, and he zoomed straight into the direction of the world he is about to explore.


End file.
